


Compromised (In The Very Best Way)

by amorremanet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Jensen Ackles, Community: chubwinchesters, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Socially Inappropriate Misha, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So, let me get this straight… You, in your infinite lack of subtlety, actually went to Beaver and Sheppard to ask after the rules about dating one of your TAs?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised (In The Very Best Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmylizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmylizzie).



> Written for the following prompts: "cute" at [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/); and, "Jared is a nutrition/weight loss professor for a major university and Jensen is his teaching assistant. The thing is, when Jensen got the job he had no idea it was for a nutrition class and he feels so out of place and embarrassed being the "heavy TA" in a class about healthy dieting. Whatever happens is up to the author but I'd love to see Jared really liking Jensen and maybe asking him out," at the [chubwinchesters drabble-a-thon](http://chubwinchesters.livejournal.com/123961.html).

"So, let me get this straight…" Those six words are enough to make Jared's heart feel like it's wrapped up in barbed wire—and it just gets worse when Misha goes on: "You, in your infinite lack of subtlety, actually went to Beaver and Sheppard to ask after the rules about dating one of your TAs?"

Jared sighs, slouching in his chair and pouting down at his slice of homemade organic, vegan pizza. He barely brings himself to mutter, "Yeah? That's kind of what I… yeah, basically?"

Misha clicks his tongue in the way that he usually reserves for explaining why he isn't _technically_ mixing up a zombie apocalypse virus in the backyard. "And in addition to finding out that they think it's fine—as long as they don't catch you two in any compromising positions—because you aren't his thesis advisor or in any sort of similar position. And because you couldn't abuse your power if you tried. Then, they laughed you out of their office because you haven't even asked the lucky bastard out yet?"

"Maybe?" While his cheeks burn up and flush dark red, Jared only shrugs. He has to force himself to look back up at Misha as he says, "Jensen's kind of shy? And a little insecure, especially around me, I mean. He didn't know he was getting into a nutrition class until he got the job, and he's great at teaching it, but he's kind of—"

"So, Jensen's the chubby one?" Misha waits for Jared to nod before he says, "Okay, look, Jay. I'm saying this to you as a friend. Because I love you. And because I'm hard up for anything until Richard, Gen, and Vicki get back from their research sabbatical in Europe." He scoots his chair closer, very purposefully squeaking it on the linoleum, and gives Jared what must be the biggest set of sad kitten eyes he can muster. "Your chubby TA is completely adorable. Please, please, _please_ go have sex with him. For the sake of _all three of us_. _Pleeeease_."

Jared wrinkles his nose, considers Misha for a moment, and ruffles his hair—but only as a way to knock him, face-first, into the pile of newspapers sitting on their kitchen table. "I don't fuck on the first date, jackass," he says with an affectionate huff. "See, unlike you? _My_ momma raised me right. I'm a _gentleman_."

"You can fuck on the first date and still be a gentleman. All you have to do is treat him right," Misha points out, nuzzling at the newsprint like a kitten, for some reason Jared doesn't even want to attempt fathoming. "Just be a pal and ask him out so I can live vicariously through you until my significant others aren't fucking around Paris and Berlin without me, okay? And because you really, _really_ need to go out with somebody nice."

*******

Jared doesn't want to encourage any of his best friend's delusions of being the Overlord, but Misha kind of has a point. At least, he does about how Jared needs to go out with somebody nice, anyway.

With the sole exception of Genevieve (who's into polyamory now and not dating Jared anymore anyway), his romantic history hasn't exactly been stellar. First, there was Sandy, who dated him to get over his brother. Then there was Alexis, who dated him to prove that she wasn't asexual (she was, and the whole thing was a mess). Then there was Aldis, who could've been The One, except that he and Jared grew apart once they finished undergrad and broke up once they started fighting about everything. Then there were Gabe, Mike, Tom, Elias, Tyler, Eric, Sebastian, and Chad, all in quick succession, over the course of a few years, each one proving to be more of an obnoxious meat-head than the guy before him.

And as for now? On "ask Jensen out already, or Misha puts a horse's head in your bedsheets" Day, Jared wanders into his office with a good fourteen months free of dating under his belt—and the only person he'd currently consider changing that for comes in about ten minutes later. Which is still over half-an-hour early for Jensen's shift. Which, in turn, draws Jared's attention to the piece of paper that Jensen's carrying with him—not that his eyes stay on it for long. They kind of can't, when Jensen's dressed the way he is, with his gray trousers done up underneath his pudgy stomach and a forest green sweater-vest hugging his every single curve. On its own, it'd be hot enough—but with the way it brings out Jensen's eyes and belly? It's goddamn _gorgeous_.

Jared's breath catches in his throat as Jensen comes through the door, and he could kick his blush reflex for making his face flush the way it does, for making him get all thick-tongued and fluttery in the chest—but, on the other hand, that could just be Jensen. It could just be how human beings are really not supposed to be that pretty. They're not supposed to have those big eyes or their long lashes, or the smile that he gets when he finally looks up from the floor and meets Jared's eyes. They're definitely not supposed to be so modest about it, either. Guys as pretty as Jensen usually end up being assholes—at least in Jared's experience. If he were the type to kiss and tell, he could point to several of his ex-boyfriends as examples. But Jensen isn't like them. Jensen is, and there's no other word for it, _sweet_.

On the _other_ other hand, Jared can totally see why Jensen gets awkward about teaching the class he does, not least when Jared has the muscles that he does, and when Katie, the other TA, has a short, lithe, compact build. Jensen's freckle-smattered cheeks might as well stay pink permanently, probably because being surrounded by a skinny coworker and a gym-bunny professor makes him so much more aware of the fact that he's neither of those things. He's not huge, by any means, but he's definitely—to borrow a term from Momma—chunky and well-fed. Jensen carries it in his lower half, especially, with plush, round hips, generously padded thighs, and an ass and stomach that, as he hangs up his jacket and puts his things down at his desk, Jared can't help think about sinking his fingers into. They're probably soft and warm, just based on how they're all kinds of gorgeous, both clothed and (Jared presumes) not.

Unfortunately for the pretense that he's a Serious Business Professor, Jared gets so caught up with ogling Jensen that he doesn't notice it when he comes up to Jared's desk. Not until Jensen clears his throat and yanks Jared back down to reality. Guiltily pursing his lips, Jared looks up at his TA and asks what he can do for Jensen.

Jensen shrugs and shuffles his feet, ducks his double-chin like he can't bring himself to look at Jared. "I just, uhm," he starts, and sighs. Sets the piece of paper down on Jared's desk. And promptly starts babbling: "I kinda need you to sign this for me? And it's nothing personal, I swear it isn't, it's just… I really like working for you and I really like working with Katie, but I can't with the whole… And Doctor Rhodes said that she'd swap Lauren for me, and Lauren's willing to meet you first to make sure that you two can work together but she's sweet, so that's probably not an issue—and she's _skinny_ , so your students will actually _listen_ to her, and I really hate to pull this out on you, Doctor Padalecki, but…"

He sighs again, and Jared furrows his brow. Blinks up at Jensen. Has no idea what the Hell he's talking about until Jensen taps on the desk. Until Jared looks down at the paper and sees the words, _Form For Teaching Assistant Resignation OR Switch_ , sees the signatures of a certain Kim Rhodes in the English Department, and a certain Lauren Cohan, who apparently TAs for her.

Jared whips a pen out of the mug on his desk and supposes that he understands. "This actually clears up another issue, too? One for a question I was going to ask you?" He smiles at Jensen as he hands over the signed form, but he's pretty sure it's a wobbly-looking one. "So, uh… what're you doing on Friday night? And if you don't have plans, would you like some? Some that would involve, say… me, and dinner, and a movie?"

Jensen flushes dark red, wearing an expression that suggests he's just been smacked upside the head with a large fish. "Are… are you asking me out?"

Jared nods, and tacks on, "Are you accepting, or am I reading too much into things?"

Jensen laughs, and nods, and after a few half-baked, attempted starts, manages to say, "Oh my—yeah, no, no, I… I am _definitely_ accepting. And, uh. I get out of class at seven-thirty? If that makes any kind of difference?"

It doesn't. At least, not to the part where Jared's still very much asking Jensen out.


End file.
